August 7, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = August 7, 2019 | venue = Plymouth Pavilions | city = Plymouth, Devon, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #54 | special = | previous = July 31 | next = August 14 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on August 7, 2019. Summary After scoring a hard-fought victory against Aston Smith with a Nova Roller in the opening contest, The Scottish Supernova informed the WWE Universe that he will be at NXT UK Takeover: Cardiff, but it remains unclear just who the outspoken competitor may face at the Aug. 31 event on WWE Network. NXT UK Tag Team Champions The Grizzled Young Veterans came before the crowd in Plymouth, which drew out Gallus and hometown boys Andrews & Webster to each state their case for a title match at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff. With nothing settled, the three groups chose to back away for the moment, with the NXT Tag Team Championship future picture left uncertain. In a highly-personal showdown, Piper Niven & Xia Brookside more than held their own against the forces of Jinny & Jazzy Gabert, but when Rhea Ripley emerged to interfere and engage Niven halfway through the match, the two competitors brawled all the way out of the ringside area. Unfortunately, this left Brookside in a 2-on-1 disadvantage. Though she fought valiantly, the numbers gamer proved too much, and Jazzy blasted Brookside with the Broken Wings to secure the victory. The final bout of the night was a smashmouth affair from start to finish. Despite feeling the effects of a brutal German Suplex, Joe Coffey fired straight back at Dave Mastiff with a hard-hitting spear, driving his lower back into an exposed turnbuckle. With Mastiff reeling in pain from the blow, Coffey went to work dismantling his foe, pinpointing the lower back. But Mastiff battled back, leaving Coffey with an injured ear. As the battered foes continued to clash outside of the ring, the referee called for the bell, ending the bout in a double count-out. Despite being in obvious pain, Mastiff still wanted another piece of Coffey, but he was held back by officials at ringside. Results ; ; *Noam Dar defeated Ashton Smith *Jinny & Jazzy Gabert defeated Piper Niven & Xia Brookside *Dave Mastiff vs. Joe Coffey ended in a Double Count Out Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-7-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 8-7-19 NXT UK 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #54 results * NXT UK results #54 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #54 on WWE Network Category:2019 events